Numb
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Hermione is tired of being the good girl. Tired of everyone expecting her to be perfect. What happens when the pressure becomes too much?


**Title: **Numb

**Characters: **Slight mention of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Luna and Harry/Ginny.

**Summary: **Hermione is tired of being the good girl. Tired of everyone expecting her to be perfect. What happens when the pressure becomes too much?

**Note: **Ever felt like someone was trying to make you into someone you were not? Ever felt controlled, used and betrayed? I have. I have and it hurts. Based on the Song by Linkin Park- Numb.

* * *

><p><em>I'm tired of being what you want me to be,<em>

_feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

"Now Hermione, you must act proper," Molly Weasley fussed as she corrected Hermione's leg movements.

Hermione gritted her teeth. She was just about to snap as she put her left leg over her right and sat up right like she was told too. They have been at it since 8 in the morning and now was 1 in the afternoon and Hermione's patience was wearing thin.

"That's right! How hard was that?" Molly said. "Now, we need to sort out your hair,"

Hermione's eyes looked towards Mrs. Weasley's. "My what?She repeated icily.

Molly smiled. "Your hair my dear. Your hair needs to be sorted in order to be in the Weasley family,"

"_My Hair? My hair needs to be sorted to be in the family?" _Hermione hissed and Molly flinched but carried on putting that fake smile on her face. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why yes. Naturally, I was born ginger so that was perfectly acceptable. But you-"

"You want me to dye my hair ginger?" Hermione voice rose with each word and the rest of the room became silent. "_You want my hair to become ginger?"_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Now Hermione, I'm sure you must understand-"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No Molly. What you need to understand is that you're a manipulative bitch,"

The room gasped and all eyes were on between them. Arthur cleared his throat.

"That will be enough with Hermione today Molly dear," He said, trying to break the ice.

"No Arthur. Hermione needs to be taught how to be a pur-proper witch!" She argued.

"I've had enough. You weren't like this when Harry was dating Ginny. I can see why he left for Luna," She said and she looked at Ron with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I just can't be someone who I'm not," She whispered and she took off the engagement ring and put it on the table. Ron staring at it blankly.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't change me for someone I am not," She continued softly. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I have to get out before I break,"

Ron turned away and slumped into the other room and onto the couch staring into the empty space and she turned to face Molly Weasley.

"I can see why Ginny left you. I can see why her and Harry broke up. I was so blind," She barked out a harsh laugh. "It's because of _you._"

Molly scoffed. "Now listen here-"

Again, Hermione shook her head. "No Molly. For once, you _need _to listen. You've changed, or maybe you were always like that and I was blind? Who knows. But I'm out of here Mrs. Weasley. I've had enough bull shit from you,"

Molly eyes widened.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Became so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you _

"I've had enough of you controlling me. You are not _my _mother and you will never will be my mother. I am who I am and who I want to be, and if you don't like it, I'm out," Hermione hissed angrily at her and before Molly could reply, Hermione grabbed her coat and bags that were near the door.

"I'm out. I've become so tired of this bull shit from you. Arthur, you need to get out before you break too," Hermione said, sending a small smile towards him and Molly looked at her husband flabbergasted.

Hermione laid her hand on the door before turning round to face the remaining Weasley's one more time.

"I'm so tired of everyone thinking I'm the perfect goody-two-shoes. I'm not. I'm just me. Hermione," She gave a sigh. "This will be the last time I will set foot here, unless for meetings," Hermione said and with that, she slammed the door of the house and closed her eyes, breathing in the air around her.

That felt so good! Her anger had been unleashed and Hermione felt proud of what she did.

As much as she loved Ron, she couldn't be what he wanted her to be like. She was her own person, not some doll that could be played with.

And Molly! She couldn't believed it! At first, she didn't _want _believe it. She had known her for such a long time, but Hermione always thought Molly had something against her, but couldn't quite place why. She remembered in her fourth year with Molly's hate towards her and how guilty and terrible she made Hermione feel.

But it was over. She was out. She was free.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

She snapped open her eyes and grabbing her coat and bag, she walked past the gate and not looking back, walked down towards the end of the lane.

Was this the right thing to do? Walking out of her childhood friend's life? Breaking up with her fiancee?

_Yes, _a voice whispered in the back of her mind. _If you'd stayed there any longer, you would of gone mad._

She gave a slight smirk.

She's back to her old self again and nobody was going to change it.

Not even Molly Weasley.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb,I can't feel you there_

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

She was finally free.


End file.
